The Untold Love Story
by TobyandSpencer
Summary: Spencer as Juliet. Toby as Romeo. What happens when the tragedy takes on the young lovers, Spencer and Toby? Can they outlive their deadly fate, or can their love overcome the well known outcome of the Greatest Love Story of All Time. Find out, in the crossover between Romeo and Juliet, and Pretty Little Liars. SPOBY and ROMEO AND JULIET.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

These two souls were fated to meet; fated to intertwine. But what happens when the greatest love story of all time hits the two young lovers of Pennsylvania? Will love truly defeat hate, or will hate defeat this love? While love takes time, takes knowledge, for fair Spencer Juliet Hastings, and true Toby Romeo Cavanaugh, things may change forever.

"These violent delights have violent ends.

And in triumph die, like fire and powder.

And with a kiss, consume."

The young and beautiful fair lady Spencer Juliet Hastings stared dazzlingly at the stars on her brick balcony that night. She traced each star with her eyes, each white edge. A dog howled somewhere beyond the Hastings house. It echoed in the distance, but Spencer did not take her eyes away from the brilliant bright moon. Her white nightgown swayed with the easy night breeze, brushing against her legs. She was deep in thought, with everything. With the world, with her family's rivals, the Cavanaugh's. She frowned. They were enemies for centuries. No one knows what went down between the families, but they only know, to this day, they were still enemies. No one argued against it, no one brought it up. It was just as simple as that.

"Bright wise moon, please tell thee why we have such cold differences? For thou I do not recover the distinct history between the names 'Hastings' and 'Cavanaugh'."

The moon still shined; no reply, no slight change. Spencer sighed, and turned to head back inside from the chilly Verona weather that night. She paced herself over to her desk that had a mirror above it. On the desk was a single golden brush. She picked it up gently in her petit hands, and brushed the comb throw her long brown hair that went down to the midpoint in her back. She caught herself glance at her reflection in the mirror. There, she stared. She stared at her brown eyes, which were speckled with green lines throughout. She stared at the single freckle on her left cheek, which never ceased to go away. She stared at her silhouette in the mirror, her body thin, but she had a beautiful look about it, that most of the men of her turned at gapped at her just to catch another look at her. She didn't put much thought into how she looked. She never really did.

As she set down her brush, there were two quiet and quick knocks on her door. Spencer turned. "Who's there?"

The door cracked open slightly, and she saw two small blue eyes pop out from behind the door, blondish gray hair, and a wise look. It was Ashley. Ashley was like a second mother to Spencer, her nanny since birth, she had grown closer to Ashley than to her own mother. Her real mother, Lady Hastings, was more conceited. She always wore for too much clothing, hair always perfectly pulled back. Her mother was what you called sort of a "witch". In a sense, her mother didn't understand what Spencer wanted. Spencer only wanted to please her parents, but, at the same time, she wanted to do things for herself. She thought she at least deserved that after all she had done to be loyal to her parents. She really didn't mind doing as they asked most of the time. She mainly would go along with what she was told to do, with chores, with how to act, with just about everything. There were small parts of her that just wanted to… break free. Make her own choices for once. Especially when it came to finding a husband.

She gagged at the thought. Her parents choosing her husband. Her parents hadn't chosen someone random either, they choose someone of high class, someone who was urbane in all manners, and that person of course had to be from the Kingston family. Wren Kingston.

**OH! SNAP! Do you guys want me to continue this story?**


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning

Out in the Verona streets, a lonely and heartbroken Toby Cavanaugh walked through the darkness. Toby wore a gray loose shirt, with black pants. His brown leather boots made echoes on the brick pavement, and he kicked a beer bottle across the street, and watched it shatter against a building. His hair was shaggy, but short enough to stand up. His sword shook on his hip, and he tightened his belt so the sword would not hit him in the ankles. Suddenly, he heard singing from his obnoxious cousin Ezra.

"Oh a bitter sweet angel

Oh thou doth not love me

Take my heart take my life

Only a angels love can set me free.

Hey, it's my cousin Toby! Good night Toby!"

Toby felt Ezra clap him on the back, and his breath smelled of beer and meats. "Cousin, you are drunk again." Toby exclaimed, continuing to walk. Ezra laughed, "Yes, thee be drunk, but you sir, are drunk on L-O-V-E. Why thou so sad, my cousin?" Ezra had dark hair that was curly on his head, a small beard growing on his chin. He wore a loose white shirt with black pants, and black boots, a sword attached to his hip of his belt.

Toby leaned against a brick wall, looking up at the sky. "Love is a cruel thing, Ezra. It makes you the happiest man in the world, but in its shadow, it is the most pain, the most sadness."

Ezra stood in front of him. Toby looked at him, as Ezra cocked his head. "So, you're in love?"  
>Toby laughed sarcastically. "Out."<p>

"Of love?"

"Of happiness, of my love, who does not love me back." Toby pushed himself away from the wall, continuing to walk towards nothingness. Ezra chased after him. "Oh, good cousin, is this the dear Alison you speak of?"

Toby flinched at the name. "Yes, that is her name. It stabs my heart which was once filled with everlasting joy. Oh, tell me dear cousin, why does love have to be so filled with hatred?"

Ezra shrugged, but then grabbed Toby's shirt on his elbow. "Toby, my love drunk boy, you are just going through heartbreak. I suggest, you look at other ladies, compare them to this, this Alison. You may be surprised at what you find."

Toby pushed him away. "No, that can't be possible. I only have eyes for her. She is the only beauty I see. She is so beautiful, Ezra, I swear. Her beauty makes other ladies envious, her face is so fair, her golden hair like silk. Her eyes, bluer than the summer sky. Oh, please Ezra, tell me, how do I move on?"

"Stop thinking about her, Toby, move on."  
>"Oh, then teach me how to not think."<p>

Toby began to walk by himself. A man was running down the street, and he spotted Toby and Ezra.

"Oh, good morrow boys, please tell me you know how to read!"

Toby looked confused at him. "Yes, I do, what is the problem?" The man gasped in relief. "I have a list for the Hastings's party tonight, and I can't read who is invited. Can you please read these names out to me?"

Toby took the paper from the old man, and read the names gently.

"Mrs. Ashley Marin, Hanna Marin the daughter, Emily Fields, Pam Fields, Aria Montgomery, Ella Montgomery, Byran Montgomery, Alison Dilaurentis…"

Toby saw her name there. Alison. The old man took the paper. Toby spoke up. "Is this party available to all? Or only invited guest list?" The old man looked at Toby with dark beady eyes.  
>"If ye a Cavanaugh forget about coming to the party, you'd get a sword in your behind for sure. Thanks for the help young lad!"<p>

And with that the old man wandered off back towards Hastings residence. Toby looked over to Ezra. Ezra laughed quietly, and spoke up. "Well well, I guess the fair Alison is invited! I say, we go!" Toby pushed him slightly. "Are you crazy? And end our lives with this silly task? You're insane." Ezra shoved him back. "And you're insanely in LOVE!" Ezra then began calling out in a girly voice.

"Alison, oh Alison! I love you my fair angel, please don't break my heart!" Toby pushed him, and shushed him, "Sh! Have you lost your mind?"

"No, not yet. But Toby, let's say we do go to this party, eh? You see Alison, and, in a new pursuit of happiness, can look at other girls, eh? Come on, Toby. It's for the best."  
>Toby laughed slightly. "Or it will break me just to see her." Toby began to walk away, but Ezra clamped his hand on his shoulder. "Toby, seriously. It may just save your piece of mind. You may even solve things with Alison." Toby took that into consideration, and sighed. Sure, he may get in trouble, but for sure it was worth being with Alison. "Okay. Fine. Tell Caleb to come too then, we leave at the time of 5 tonight." Ezra smiled. "You're making a good choice Toby, trust me." At least, that's what Ezra was hoping for.<p> 


End file.
